Q&A and Updates
by Thedudewithcoolstories
Summary: If you guys want to ask me any questions, here's your chance. Welcome to my Q&A for any of my stories or about my life. Even about fandom questions or other things. Pm or Review your questions so i can answer them as soon as possible. This is also now where I update you guys on what's going on
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, today im trying something new and different. You guys can ask me any, and i mean any (unless if its rude or disrespectful) questions you would like for me to answer, it can be about my stories or my life, just don't ask a question too personal. So please PM me a question or Review it and i will answer them as soon as possible.


	2. Tada!

Well, let's do this. Yes, i will update daily or depending on how many questions there are, don't worry the stories will continue as im working on my first and the story i haven't updated in a while.

Alright, the first question comes from werewolf99 is- Do you think that weird fan characters should have a movie? Answer- i think it could be kinda interesting considering most weird characters are not so famous or one of the most famous out of a fandom. It's interesting because you can see their side of their story and maybe did a heroic deed or something not a lot of people know. So yes, i think weird fan characters should have a movie.

Ok, our second question comes from Inkwell- What's your OTP? Answer- Well if you read my Fanfics, its kinda obvious that it's Rainbow Dash and Sonic, the reason why I really like them together is because they look simply perfect for each other regardless of their species. They both have almost the same personality, the same love for speed. Its just a perfect couple for me.

So thats it for now on Q&amp;A, now that I've answered a little bit of questions, i will wait until i have enough questions so I could continue. Remember that you can question me anything expect insulting or way too personal questions. Review or PM me your questions and i should answer them as soon as i can. Until next time...


	3. Part 2 of Q&A

Hello again my fellow readers and welcome to part 2 of Q&amp;A. Now I got more questions to answer and let's do it!

Question 1 comes from fanfic productions- Have you seen Animated James Sonic vs Mlp and if you have, what do you think about it? Answer - I think the Sonic Vs MLP is hilarious and of course I've seen it and I've also seen some well known brony youtubers and also some not so well known youtubers, now that I expect a question with which is your favorite youtuber or whatever.

Question 2 comes from werewolf99 and also wants to ask questions for the crew and question for me is-how did you come up wwith your cool pen name? Answer - Well, thank you for the complement . Well, i came up with it by my humorous side of as that.

Question 3 for Spike, have you ever been on any adventures on your own? Answer from Spike- Well you've clearly not seen some episodes of my own.

Question 4 for Rarity, Did you know that Spencer Ricardo my 9,000 pound all muscles &amp; not fat bi-gender/male gorilla character also loves jewelry? Answer from Rarity- Oh my well maybe he might help me find Jewelry with me and Spike one day and we can talk about it.

Question 5 for Pinkie,Why are you always so hyper? Answer from Pinkie (Dear god help us)-Ohh Hellofellowreaderandhereiamto- Pinkie! Just relax and answer the question calmly. "Oh ok, hows this". Better."okie dokie lokie, alrighty well i need to considering i have many parties to plan and do and of course theresthecakeandcupcakesandsomanythingstodoand-OOKK we are done with the question, thank you Pinkie. "Your welcome"*Bounces away in the background*. Ok let's continue on shall we..

Question 6 is for me again, do you think 9'000 pounds for a Gorilla is way too heavy? Answer - you've clearly not goggled how much is the average weight for a Gorilla.

Question 7 for Fluttershy-Why are you always so timid?Answer from Fluttershy- ... um flutters? "Oh..right..um.. I'm sorry t-that im a-always so t-timid is that I um...eh i-i don't like pressure ponies put o-on me and im so sorry about it..Can I please go now? "Uh, sure.

Ok, Question 8 for Applejack,How did you get your name? Answer from Applejack-Well from ma family of course!

Question 9 for Twilight, what's your most uncool secret that your friends don't know about you? Answer from Twilight-"um, i don't think its best to tell you it, trust me, you do NOT want to know about it.

And last but not least, Question 10, What's your 2nd favorite couple? Answer - Hm, that's kinda difficult but i think maybe TailsxFluttershy even though that I put TailsxTwilight on my stories. I think they're both a cute couple


	4. Part 3 of Q&A

Well, you already know why im here and let's get started.

1st question comes from Inkwell and i knew it that someone is going to ask this and he is the man, (or she idk?)-What is your favorite youtuber? Answer - VanossGaming, this channel is one of the only channels i really like and just in case, let me answer who is my favorite brony youtuber and to be honest, I like many brony youtubers but one and only one is chosen. Drumroll please? Wait, how about this:Favorite Brony animator-AgrolChannel, i think his animations are pretty good.

Favorite Reactions youtuber-Ratchetness, this dude is funny with his reactions and i suggest you watch his videos.

Favorite SFM animator-Armodaemon, his SFM ponies videos look awesome.

Favorite youtube Analyst-ILoveKimPossibleAlot, I've seen her videos by youtube suggesting me her videos and her videos are very funny and entertaining.

Alright and another question from the same person, What is the couple you can't stand or just don't like? Answer - Well, i really don't have a couple i can't stand but i don't kinda like the idea of SpikexRarity, i think SpikexSweetieBelle is a better couple, just my opinion.

Alright, these next series of questions all come from Werewolf99, let's do this.

To me:If i cut the weight down on my gorilla character, then can i still keep the weird, different, &amp; proud of it information that i wrote about it? Answer - Well, go crazy. It's your choice not mine.

To Spike, what was it like being a dog? Answer from Spike - " it was alright i guess. I mean i don't have my claws to help me carry stuff but besides that, its pretty cool, but im not inspiring for you to become a dog.

To Rarity, Besides fashion,what are your other hobbies? Answer from Rarity - " Well besides me loving my talent and work of art, i do love to travel to exquisite sites and cities. "

To Applejack, Do you like the city better, or the countryside better. Answer from Applejack -"Well when I was a lil filly, i thought tha city life was better fer me then i realized that I love ma family and i was homesick so i went to living the old countryside way.

To Pinkie Pie, where do you hide your party canon? Answer from Pinkie Pie-"I will hide my trusty party canon everywere*Partycanon shows up and blows out confetti*.

To Fluttershy, Have you always been so timid? Answer from Fluttershy -"..um i-i guess so, i was never the k-kind of pony that was brave unless my friends needed me."

To Twilight, are you and Tails friends? Answer from Twilight -"Well of course we are, we are actually more than friends. "

Well, that's all the answers for today and im looking forward for more and I've not seen any questions for Rainbow Dash or Sonic and they would proudly answer your questions. Alright, remember that to PM me or Review to ask me a question. Alright, until next time everyone.


	5. Part 4 of Q&A

You already know what time it is, its Q&amp;A time!

Question 1 comes from fanfic productions for the mane six: Have you ever seen a video called Smile HD (oh god...) Answer - "um, let's just say that we were afraid of Pinkie Pie for some time." The others agreeded exept Pinkie who was just being Pinkie, completely ignoring the question. Question 2 and 3 comes from Inkwell - For Sonic : How much do you like Rainbow? Answer - " Um. .correction, its love, not like. Anyway, i love Rainbow with all my heart, she's part of me, my life, and I will stop at nothing just to see her safe and happy. "

Question 3 is the same exept for Rainbow Dash-How much do you love Sonic? Answer - " im really am not the girl for mushy stuff, but Sonic always makes me feel like im in heaven yet still alive, for me, he is perfect for me ".

Question 4 is for me - Have you seen Rainbow Rocks and if you have, what do you think about it? Answer - I think it was a good movie, not the greatest but it showed that they tried and really improved. My thoughts on the first movie are different, the first movie is a little bad for my taste of movies. I didn't like it considering it was like those high school kind of movies and honestly, those movies are kinda bad even though that Rainbow Rocks is the same kind of movie.

Question 5 for Rainbow Dash - What's your one secret that your friends don't know about you? Answer from Rainbow-...um, Rainbow? ...yea, she flew away. ...so onto the next question.

Question 6 is for Sonic : Is it possible that Dingo will Ever be a good guy? Answer from Sonic-"Hm, i think that old mutt could be a good guy, its just that that egghead Robotnik changed him forcefully.

Question 7 is for Twilight, What is the most hardest spell you've tried learning? Answer - " Hm, that's a good question, I've mastered some spells and done many but i think the most difficult one is the aging spell, i couldn't even fully have done it as a unicorn and when I turned to a alicorn, it wasn't important for me to learn it so i guess its that."

Question 8 is for Spike,If there's a place around the world that you would want to live &amp; master its language where would it be &amp; why? Answer -"Hm, i never really thought about that but I guess I maybe don't want to, well i don't know, this is something I have to think about. "

Question 9 is for Rarity, What adventures don't you like? Answer -"Hm, well I absolutely hate when we went against Discord, he ruined everything, almost my friendship with the others, and he was SO RUDE."

Question 10 is for Applejack,Have you ever been bullied because of your name? Answer - " well, its simply a no, nopony made fun of ma name but a few did made fun of me for not having a cutie mark until I finally got one."

Question 11 is for Pinkie Pie,what is your worst nightmare? Answer - " ooohhhh, therewasthisonetimethattheywereno-Oh, im doing it again. Ok but, I remembered it about having a party with nopony there and i felt so lonely and i did NOT LIKE IT!"

Question 12 is for Discord-"Did someone called?". Yea, you have to answer this question im about to give you. "Alright, give me the question..quickly, i have a few errands I have to do with my dear friend Fluttershy". Alright, Did you ever wished of being a hero? Answer - " Well, of course not, I mean im the master of Chaos and that's what I'll be so no, I've never dreamed of such a thing. "

Alright, we are done for today and thank you for the support that some of you are giving and keep it up, remember to send me your questions through a Review or Pm me. Until then!


	6. Part 5

Alright, I just want this to get over with for now, so let's do this!

Question 1 comes from werewolf99-If you were an animal, which one would it be and why?Answer - Well if it's like animated kind of thing, I would be a pony like im MLP, it was a real life animal, i don't want to be one because I love my life and it's better to be a human than a animal in the real world.

Question 2 for Pinkie, What was the worst adventure you've ever been on? Answer - " ohh, i love all my adventures, its fun beating bad guys and then we could have a 'We won, Bad guys lose' party!"

Question 3 for Fluttershy, Have you ever thought of getting married to Discord? Answer -"WHAAAAT! ! Oh i mean like, why would you ask that, we are just friends. I-I don't think about him like t-that,he probably thinks about me the same way..."

Question 4 for Applejack, What was the worst movie you've ever saw? Answer -"Well, to be a honest, I've never really seen these movies since I have to take care of ma family and the farm, so sorry but i dont have a answer.

Question 5 for Sonic, How did you enjoy having your face planted in Spencer Ricardos' my 1,200 pound all muscles &amp; not fat bi-gender/male gorilla character beyond mega smelly armpit? Answer - " Oh, actually, that was my stunt double that went through that, yeah, he hates him now for that. "

Question 6 for Rainbow Dash, What was the worst dare you had to do? Answer - " I think it was that one time Pinkie Dared me to prank Fluttershy, although it never happened in the episodes, I almost thought I lost Flutters for pranking her. Yeah I regret that.

Question 7 for Twilight, Have you ever been bullied by being called a bookworm? Answer - " I kinda did got bullied but I ignored them because I knew that I could succeed with my books and studying. "

Question 8 for Spike, what's your full name? Answer - " Spike the Dragon...what? "

Question 9 for Luna, What was the worst food you've ever tasted? Answer - " Well there was that one time that I just hated the food my royal chief maded one day then he realized that it wasn't done correctly. So, yeah, you don't want to know how that meal tasted."

Question 10 is for Rarity, Does Tails sound too girly for you? Answer - " Well, I can most certainly say that it is a very peculiar name but i thought that young fellow could have a much more manly name."

Question 11 for Discord, What is the 1 secret that your villain friends don't know about you? Answer - " Well, I've never had any friends andthere are many, many secrets that only you must figure out, sorry, no answer for you."

Question 12 comes from Inkwell, What's your favorite Pony? Answer - My favorite Pony is Derpy! I do have her in a chapter in Welcome to the World of Equestria. Derpy is best Pony!

Question 13, Favorite out of the Mane six? Answer - Well its between Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash ( I know, I have somethings with Pegasi don't I?) . They are both Awesome.

Question 14, Favorite Siren?( Spoiler Alert if you haven't seen the 2nd Equestria Girls)Answer -Well, iI'm not sure which one though, I think I like them, except for Ariza, I don't know why really but whatever.

Question 15, Favorite Alicorn Princess? Answer - Luna, Princess Luna is one of my favorite characters because of her personality and how the animators and people at Hasbro use it, she is a interesting Character in the series and is just an awesome character.

Question 16,Who is your favorite MLP Villain? Answer - Discord. Simple as that. Before he was reformed, Discord was pretty badass being the lord of chaos and thanks to Jhon De Lancie, he is an awesome villain.

Ok, there you have it, more questions answered, keep up with the questions and i will frequently update with questions answered. Remember to Pm or Review me for your Question. Until then!


	7. Part 6

Alright, let's get this over with

Questions from werewolf99:

Question 1 for Sonic :What do you think about calling Eggman Stunk Cabbage from now on? Can you also please tell your stunt double that Spencers' very sorry for what he/she did? Answer - " Hm that's a pretty good but nah he's more than a Stunk Cabbage, I might use it sometimes though. Oh and yeah my stunt double doesn't accept that easy of a apology yet at least he is more calm."

Question 2 for Discord: How do you enjoy having Jhon de Lancie as your voice actor? Answer - " My voice is fantastic thanks to that man, It really fits my chaotic personallity don't you think? "

Question 3 for Rarity:What was the worst prank you've ever got pranked on? Answer - " Well, now that I think of it thank you for reminding me to get back at Rainbow and Pinkie was that one time I opened the door to my boutique, then a very nasty green paint splashed all over my gracious body, MY MANE WAS RUINED!"

Question 4 for Amy:What was the dirtiest secret that you never told nobody? Answer - ...wait, isn't Amy still a maniacal robot as Eggman's slave? Um yea, you don't want an answer from a killer robot.

Question 5 for Rainbow Dash: What was the worst insult you've ever been named? Answer - " Well that's easy, 'Rainbow Crash' that insult is just so stupid and annoying, it was anything but good."

Question 6 for Fluttershy: Why are you so timid all the time? Answer - " um..i-i guess since I don't l-like pressure putting on me, I guess I was t-timid all the t-time, I just hate that feeling. "

Question 7 for Spike:What sports do you enjoy playing? Answer - " Well, I didn't really play a lot of sports considering that I have to take care of the Library but I've always liked catch and hoofball (Soccer). "

Question 8 for Applejack: Have you ever thought of having your own movie? Answer - " Well, now that I think about it, i could show people tha history of Apples and help teach young Fillies and Colts about it. ( No, just no Applejack )

Question 9 for Pinkie : Why do you like being bouncy all the time? Answer - " Well, its fun Wheeheeee. "

Question 10 for Luna : What was the last movie you've ever saw? Answer - " What is this 'Movie' thou are speaking about? "

TheSonicGamer99

Question 11 for me:Why haven't you been updating for a while? Answer - Well buddy, many things. School started which means HL to do. And I have been hanging around a lot with my family like going out to eat and stuff like that which takes many of my time. So please don't make me feel worried about my stories as im aware of my 'ghost' in my stories. It's that all what I'm doing is taking time away from me to update more regularly so yea i kinda have a bit of a busy schedule and i also have a life to live.

And we are done for today, and don't worry Inkwell as I will answer your questions on next chapter. Anyways, please Review or PM me your questions and I will answer them as soon as I can.


	8. Part 7

Im incredibly sorry for not updating as im planning to do a new story that is not Sonic or MLP related, the new story may come out late November or Early December so check my profile soon to see if it's there. Anyway, let's continue.

Question 1-5 from Inkwell - Favorite Episode? Answer - Between Twilight's Kindom and A Canterlot Wedding,two epic episodes of MLP ever.

Least favorite episode? Answer - Party of one,that episode creeps me out and i just don't like it.

Least favorite character? Answer - Hmm,I don't know, maybe Trixie cause she is just annoying and so boastful.

Opinion on Alicorn Twily? Answer - I kinda don't like it for some reason, I guess they kinda put her as an Alicorn too early? I really don't know.

Favorite Creepypasta/Grimdark pony? Answer - Five nights at Pinkie's,yes i know that its a crossover of FNAF and that will be my next story that's coming up (exept theres no ponies in it).

Alright, Question 6-13 comes from Werewolf99.

What was the worst movie you've ever seen? Answer - ALLLLL of the Disney Channel's original movies,they are incredibly stupid movies and are just there for scrap money for Disney.

To RD - Have you and Sonic ever thought of getting married? Answer - " Well, I have but I'm not sure if Sonic has thought about it, I don't know, I guess I wait until the big suprise.

To Sonic-What do you think about the pizza dare? Answer - " Eh,I could have come up with a better one.

To Rarity - What is your plan on getting back Pinkie and Rainbow about the prank they pulled on you? Answer - " I have so maaany ideas for Rainbow Dash, yet its kinda hard to get back at Pinkie...hm...im still trying to figure it out. "

To Spike - Who is your voice actor? Answer - " Hm, well let me see here *Goggles his voice actor * ...wait, what? ! Um,I think ineed a mmoment to think about this. ...

To Rouge - What's your least favorite thing to do? Answer - "Going against that Knucklehead when I'm trying to get my emeralds back, he just doesn't understand that it's MY Emerald.

To Discord - How did you get popular as the main villain in MLP? Answer - " I don't know, maybe because we all love my chaos with some Cotton Candy and Chocolate Milk."

To Tails- Do you ever hate it when your projects just blow up in your face? Answer - " That's obvious that its a yes,I've worked hard on some projects and they just blow up while I'm working on it,of course im mad.

And there you have it, alrighty well remember that to Review and PM me for any question or questions you want to give me or the crew. And watch out for my new Five Night's at Freddy's fanfic which is coming soon!


	9. Part 8

Alrighty, let's do this!

Question 1-17 comes from Christian Ape99,thats a lot of questions, damn.

What will be the name of your new story &amp; Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male 9,000 pound all muscles &amp; not fat &amp; smart gorilla character &amp; Noah Raymond Thompson my male 6,000 pound panda character be in the story as well?

Answer - Well, im not sure what I'll name it but i have many ideas for my first FNAF story,which will be a one-shot story to see how good im in horror,and no your 6000 pound panda character will not be there since I'm focusing on the main Animatronics on my first fic on it,but I may accept OCs for the second one which is like a family kind of fic for FNAF.

For Sonic : What did you not like about the pizza dough dare that I gave you? Answer - " I didn't say i don't like it, I'm just saying I've done better ones".

For Amy : When you get upset why do you hit people with your piko hammer? Answer - " Well, would you hit people if you get mad at them or get upset"?

For Spike :If there is one language that is not English that you want to learn to speak fluently &amp; master it which one would it be &amp; why?

Answer - " Hm, french seems cool to know".

For Fluttershy : What is your least favorite food? Answer - " I love all the food i eat,but hmm...I don't really know. Oh my,please don't get m-mad at me that I didn't answer your question. "

For Applejack : What is your dirtiest secret that none of your friends know? Answer - " What's with it with tha dirty secrets,and to be honest, I've never really have a dirty secret.

For Pinkie : Why are you always so hyper on Sugar? Answer - " Well, duh cause I love Sugars! And I must! For Everypony to enjoy my jokes and make them Smile!"

For Rarity : Have you tried pranking Pinkie with slime? Answer - " Ohh,that will be a very good idea,te only problem is that its so goey and disgusting, oh i could never touch such a hideous thing!"

For Twilight :Who is your favorite actor /actress? Answer - " Well, I don't see that much movies but when I saw that Daring Doo movie,whoever acted as Daring was amazing. "

For Luna : Do you ever get jealous of your sister's power? Answer - " Yes,thou have been jealous of thou's sister's power,that's another reason I turned to Nightmare Night but after 1000 years i realized me loving my sister is more important than just getting mad at her as i have an important role as well. "

For Discord : What was your worst adventure ever? Answer - " Standing as a rock for many years, I dreadfully couldn't do anything exept hear 'loser'and all thse awful things about me,although this isn't really an adventure, but I hated those dreaded years of pain."

For Silver : Why don't you ever get a hair cut? Answer - " Cause its cool the way it is" *Me in the background saying no silently *

For Blaze:Do you ever think that Vector is way too greedy about money? Answer - " Of course, he's like Mr. Crabs from Spongebob " ( yes, they know stuff in our world and theirs ).

For Eggman : Do you always love calling Sonic a rat? Answer - " I love calling my nemesis many things,its just the way we are and i think im very clever calling him a rat".

For Rouge:What would you think if Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male 9,000 pound all muscles &amp; not fat &amp; really smart gorilla character was real would you go out with him? Answer - ". ...No..."

For Knuckles : Have you ever thought of Anger management classe? Answer - " Who are you calling ANGRY!"

For Tails: Who do you have a crush more on Twilight, or Fluttershy? Answer - " Twilight. I've been thinking about it and i know Twilight is perfect for me. "

Questions 18-19 come from Inkwell Lynx

For Discord : Are you excited for the new FNAF fic? Answer - " ohh, I just love a little horror story from time to time. "

For me: Better villain:Chrysalis, Sombra,or Tirek? Answer - " Chrysalis. I just like how she has an army which makes an interesting problem for the mane six to fix.

Ok,there you have it, please review and PM me for questions and thank you for your support and until next time :)


	10. Part 9

Ok,I'm again really sorry as school has been a bit more of a pain and I also have some family issues. Well, without further ado, heres more of your questions answered

From Inkwell Lynx For Discord : Who is best Alicorn Princess? Answer - " Hm, I would have to say Celestia, a very elegant princess although she did kinda put me as a statue for many years."

From Christian Ape99

What are you planning to name your second FNAF story if the first one goes well? Can you please make sure to add my OCS in the 2nd FNAF story? Answer - I am not sure what I'll name it but if you want, you guys and gals can give me ideas or an actual name for the story and I will make sure I will give you credit for it. As for adding your OCs, I might make a little crossover chapter of OCs and you might never know if I might make a story of MLP and FNAF.

To Sonic- What is that one prank you hate the most? Answer - " Im not sure if you mean the one I hate by its non creativity or a prank thats been pulled on me but I'm going to give you this...I remember during the winter months,my fur was completely shaved and I had to get everything to get me warm"(shrudders)

To Spike - are you scared of being a shadow dragon? Answer - " Nope,I'm a brave dragon,that's not gonna scare me...ok...maybe a little".

To Rarity - What is the movie you can never stand the most? Answer - " I remember Pinkie forcing me to watch a horror movie called Nightmare Night * a reference to Halloween horror movie which includes Michael Myers* my my,that movie was a movie that I couldn't stand watching and left the theaters in complete horror and disgust, just thinking about it makes me terrified".

From HyperAlicornGamer25101

Favorite Sonic game? Answer - Im between Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations, these are games that were really good when they came out and I still like to go back and play those games from time to time.

Favorite non-sonic game? Answer - " Call of Duty. I love this game,the two favorite from the series is Black ops 2 and Advance Warfare and I love playing these games almost everyday.

Worst NES game you've ever played? Answer - Well, I've never played NES so I would give you the worst game I've played, and that game is Sonic 06,that game is glitchy and has a bit of a confusing story and overall a bad game and is very slow paced.

And there you have it, alrighty, I'm almost done with the FNAF story and please keep supporting my stories and ask questions so I can hopefully answer them as soon as possible.


	11. Restart?

Ok so time to lets say reboot the Q&amp;A so remember just Private message me(PM) or review your questions about anything so just get on with it :3


	12. Back for more

Ok lets do this...

From Sonic(wait wut?):Hey Fluttershy,have you played FNAF?

Answer:"Um..i don't think so but i heard it has a bear,and a bunny, and a chicken,i also heard theres this lovely fox so i can't wait(oh god please help her shes gonna get nightmares now)

From Mesmes777:Do you like Sonic x Twilight Sparkle?

Answer:Hm,I kinda like it but i think sonic x rainbow dash is waaayyy better in my opinion

And from Christian Wolf27:Can Rodger Lucas Jackson my male pandarkon part panda bear, part shark, &amp; part lion please be in one of the "Five Nights Freddy's" stories?

Answer:Well first off,is this Jurassic World? Like talk about a hybrid and I'm not sure cause i wanna keep it to the original characters in my FNAF stories

To Sonic:is water your only fear?

Answer:"Yea pretty much and probably losing my friends but thats it really.

Are Truth and dares allowed?

Answer:I guess just don't make it weird

To Blaze:If you had to be a monster,which one would it be and why?

Answer:"I never thought about this so...I guess i would have to be Solaris(:P idk)

To Amy:Why do you always chase people around with your hammer when your mad?

Answer:"Well cause it works and wouldn't you chase people with a hammer when your mad?" (O.o um ok)

And that is it for now and please keep the questions going and I'm still working on things so don't worry I'll try more to update and I'll talk to you guys later :)


	13. Revival!

Well i had enough questions to answer so lets bring this back! Im working on the next chapter for my other two stories but they may take time since school is here and I have some projects to do so yea :P

First question from MLPEGMLPCool:

Sonic what would it be like if you were hybrid? Also, how are you doing in Smash Brothers? Just asking

Answer:It would be pretty sweet,I might try one with a water animal though. Oh and I'm doing pretty good meeting some new people joining the brawl.

2nd is from Michael Mcrea:

Question for twilight you're my favorite character from my little pony friendship is magic and I'm glad you and tails got together

Answer:"Well thank you for liking me as your favorite and well I'm glad I'm with Tails too"

And another one:

Hey Sonic do you and rainbow dash have a religion(well this one is kinda touchy)

Answer:"Not really,unless theres a religion of being awesome then heck yea!"

And wow that was it,I feel this is getting smaller and smaller so you know what to do to bring this Q&amp;A back. I'm really trying to come back as soon as I can and I like working with the community so sorry if I'm not updating too much over the week or month but school is a pain in the ass so yea but thank you guys for understanding.

You are all awesome


	14. I'm not dead,yay!

Ok, so I'm super duper sorry about this humongous hiatus I've been having as it seems I'm never home and sadly writing isn't my biggest priority as I'm a gamer. Anyway, I have a few ideas for stories that are actually different than my previous ones and I'm not sure if I could update my other stories again but I'll try getting some good ideas if I can but I have some questions here to answer first

All of these questions are from ok what now

To me:What introduced you to sonic and mlp and which one was introduced first?

Answer:Well it wasn't what it was who actually. My friends were the one to introduce me to sonic back in 2007 and I started watching mlp because of my lil sister actually around 2 years ago and since I liked these two I decided why the heck not and thats how this all started.

To Rainbow Dash:"In the Rainbow Factory,where fears and horrors come true",sound familiar?

Answer:"Oh this thing again, ok so that was all a little theory but that's all it is really we don't sacrifice anypony plus its stupid when it comes to business cause everypony knows that one day we'll get caught if we try and that will close us down".

To Sonic:I dare you to sing and dance "whip,nae nae". Please *those puppy eyes*

Answer:"No! Must avoid puppy eyes! Please this is like the third time this week!"

To Eggman: First of all you are not smart or whatever for calling Sonic a rat, I mean he IS NOT A RAT! Second i dare you not to use any electronics and be lazy for a week and if you don't I will hunt you down and fry you!

Answer:Ok, first that is tradition that we call Sonic a rat its what the script told us anyway. And second I have freaking laser beams and an ARMY! *Evil laugh cause I'm lazy to write it*

And that last question you asked*read in reviews* Twilight and Tails already answered that for you lol.

And that is it for today and I will be making a story soon and I will update right on this story to tell you about it and thank you guys if your still there with me and hopefully I won't have this big of a hiatus and oh yeah happy holidays!


	15. Update 12-29-15

Ok Update tiiiime!

Yes this quick I have already published a new story and you can find it at my profile and you should find it there labeled :My Little Peppermint and it is for people who like family stuff all that and it has a pretty healthy size for its first chapter and hopefully you guys like it and I'll try to update since I have a break finally


	16. Update 1-25-16

Hey guys! Sorry but school has been lets just say unfair for me considering almost everyday I have a test or something in general just happens to me so I haven't been able to update lately but I have been having some new ideas and maybe I could move over to a new series of stories as I've been watching a lot of a internet show called RWBY. Don't worry I'll still continue with MLP and all that but I will make a new story yet again for a different franchise. I've been recently making longer chapters so I can at least show people I make effort into making my stories and hopefully you all like , I won't go into too much detail about the RWBY story but I will most likely name it 'My 2nd Life' or something around that(just check my profile from time to time) and it will also come out today so hopefully it starts out well. So I shall see you guys on that RWBY !


	17. Update and Small Q&A-3-1-16

Hello guys! Man it's been a while but well I've been busy with my RWBY fanfic(which has been doing fantastic) and of course life comes along and stops me from writing(or typing) updates for my MLP stories. Don't worry I haven't lost interest in the franchise,its just that 1. I haven't got a whole bunch of ideas for them. 2. I now have the previously mentioned RWBY fanfic to take care of. All I will say is I will have a surprise coming soon for you guys and I will be trying my best to update all these stories. Now we actually have a question for Knuckles here and it is: What would happen if Applejack kissed you on the cheek?

"Uh well...I-" "Hey sugarcube, I heard theres another Q and A whatever that junk is. (HEY!) Just wanna know what's going on". Knuckles who somehow got more red than his usual color ran away at speeds that could've challenged Sonic "No its not!" Sonic shouted from a bit afar.

'No ones talking to you'

Applejack went and saw the question herself on the screen and her cheeks soon had a tint of pink as she trotted away like if nothing had happened.

'Well that was...interesting and yes I may ship these two, your welcome, and yes Kyle, we all can feel the sunshine lol.

Alright,that was all for now and hopefully I get to answer more questions cause I thinks its fun to sorta talk with you guys and you get to know me more than just another fanfic writer behind the screen. I shall see you all later!


	18. Update 5-6-16

Hey guys, I just wanted to say something. It's going to be a rant basically and in this rant, I'm going to try to explain as much as possible. First of all, I know that most of you care about my MLPxSonic crossover stories but I have some bad news. I may not continue my story. I honestly love all the support I got from my first story, it was rough and rushed and all these things yet it is my most viewed story and most positive based on reviews. Even though all of that happened and I'm still proud of my stories, I can't really find an inspiration to start writing more, at least for Sonic and MLP. I tried a lot of times yet I just couldn't find anything, I just couldn't. School doesn't help me as well, as I am having a lot of tests to do and homework almost doubled. Now, as for my most recent story, A New Life, I've had mixed feelings about it now. There are lots of mistakes and errors that I still haven't learned from after all this time and I feel ashamed of it. Sure, people like it and all but there's also so many negative stuff and I just feel so dumb for the easy mistakes that I've had in the story. This story that I've created has so much potential and it still does, but all I'm really doing to it is making a potentially good story into a rushed piece of work that is messy in grammar and character development and romance. How can I screw up such an important part of the story? I just keep rushing and yet I still don't learn from it. Who knows, maybe I already have screwed up in grammar in this rant.

I'm going to be straight up about this: I don't know if I should continue writing. I honestly love it. Giving you guys an opportunity to see and read what I think of when I see these characters, I want you to feel like they are alive in our own imagination just by reading my stories. Yet, I failed in that category because I rush things,especially in romance,because I make mistakes that inexperienced writers make. I read a good amount of other people's stories and I realised that I feel so...happy,no... I feel enlightened. Some stories just make me keep wanting to see more, stories that make me want to know what happens next to a character that everyone loves or just one that I care about. They also kind of help me be inspired to keep doing what you love and I think that I've been following that for two years now.

Anyway, I'm getting a little out of hand. All I want you guys to know is that I love writing, I really do. But, now, I feel like I just shouldn't do it anymore. Maybe all I need is a little bit of help or it can be something so simple to solve but I'm probably just an idiot(I really don't care if I am). Hopefully, you guys can at least understand what I've been thinking about and maybe I'll make more chapters and stuff but for now, I may need some help or maybe just time. Like always, I'll see you on the next one.


End file.
